The Hardest Days Of Your Life
by El-Queso
Summary: Chase is now nothing more than a story spoke in hushed whispers. A new girl picks up right wherehe left off, and becomes determined to mopup the mess he left behind. Sequel to Fairy Tale
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Now enter: THDOYL, possibly my greatest creation ever! MWAHHAHAHAHAHAH! (Ain't I modest!)

The 6'0 caucasion was thrown in his cell without a second thought. Chase stood up and banged on the bars until his fists were sore. He'd always known he'd be behind bars, but that didn't mean he wanted to be! "No Use," Said a deep voice from behind him. Chase turned around and gasped. "_You_!" He hissed.

Hayley was ecstatic. She had been waiting for months and months to get her letter, and now it was finally here! She opened the letter quickly, not bothering to hold back the excitement. She shrieked. She had made it into HollyWood Arts, the most amazing performing Arts school in the World! She imagined herself sitting at a lunchtable, surrounded giggling girls and adoring boys who were all head-over heels for her. Little did she know she was getting _a lot _more than she bargained for.

Jade sighed. She had begged and pleaded her parents to allow her to skip school, she didn't want to come back to a new year with this big of a stomach! Her parents, however, were firm. It was her fault she was pregnant, so now she was going to have to live with it. She put her back pack on awkwardly and heard a loud honk from the front of the house. "Coming, I'm COMING!" She shouted. She had been extremely moody lately, which was to be expected. She saw Cat's pink slugbug and sighed. So she _must _have gotten that car that she had been begging her mom for. She lipped in and awkwardly did the seatbelt. "Hi Jade!" Cat sang. Jade lips twitched but she said nothing back. Cat revved the engine, mocking a racecar driver. "Cat, can we please just go," Jade said. Cat giggled at her own hilarity and they pulled out. Cat suddenly laughed. "Jade, you'll never believe this, but if you push this button, music come on!" she proclaimed. Jade stared. "Are you _high? _Every Car does that!" She shouted. Cat lower lip sprang up in a puppy-dog pout and she stared straight ahead. "Jade groaned. She hadn't meant to do that. "Cat, I'm sorry, I'm just having mood swings because of the….." She trailed off, looking at her large belly. Cat immediately piped up. "How much longer until it….comes out?" Cat decided to choose her words carefully for once. Jade sighed. "I'm 4 months, Cat." Cat looked around thoughtfully. "How long has Chase been on vacation?" Jade knew what Cat meant by that. Cat didn't want to believe Chase was locked away in a miserable place, so she just used the "happy" word, Vacation instead. "Almost a month," Jade whispered, a single tear falling out of each eye. Cat decided to lighten th mood, so she turned on the radio and began to sing to "Give it Up," Jade began to sing along, too. _Good old times, _thought Jade as she watched Cat sway her head to the music.

Hayley shot out of the Car with a "Bye, Mom!" and headed towards the door. She looked at her registration form. She was locker N1111, which, it was noted, was covered in M&Ms. …(O-kay?) She discovered they didn't mean the Candy, but some guy named Eminem. She vaguely remembered the name, but didn't really care. She turned to see a tall Latina girl openeing her locker. "Hi!" Hayley said, smiling. Latina turned. "Hi, I'm Tori, what's your name?" "Hayley," Tori laughed. "What?" Hayley was wondering if she did something wrong. "It's just that meeting you is all lot different than meeting the guy who used to have this locker." Hayley turned back to her locker. "They must have forgotten to take his décor down." Tori said. Her eyes were full of memories.

Hayley was invited over by Tori to sit at lunch. Among her group was a redhead, A girl in a beanie and black clothing, a slightly short black guy, a tall white guy with _insane _hair, and a gothic-looking girl with a _huge _stomach. _She Can't be pregnant, _thought Hayley. Hayley thought this group looked great. As she sat down In the only open spot, everyone became silent and stared. "Er….I'm Haylay." She said slowly. Everyone just looked at their plates. Suddenly the one with the large belly suddenly leaned over. "I'm Jade." Everyone stared, as if this wasn't regular behavior. "I'm Kitty," The redhead said. She tried to put on a weak smile. Insane hair frowned. "Your name's Cat." Cat frowned. Insane hair made a "O" with his mouth, as if he got it. I didn't get it. Was this some sort of joke? Was this some sort of insider thing that she wasn't welcome to know? "I'm Beck," Insane hair. "Andre," said the short one "J-Dog" said beanie. Hayley frowned. _This _was not what she imagined her first day like.

"Hey!" Called Jade. Hayley slowed, allowing her to catch up. "Don't mind them, they're all just feeling weird." Hayley shoved a lock of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear. "Why?" Jade's face got a darkened Depressed look. "Chase is gone," She whispered, before turning to go to class as the bell rang. Hayley put her hands on her hips. Well, she wasn't about to let this ruin her days at HollyWood Arts, no way! She'd have to fix this ragtag group a people, clean up whatever mess Chase had left behind.

_Amazing. Just Amazing. I could have gotten anyone as a Cellmate, and I get Jerome. All those years of him and his gang beating me up, and now he gets everyday to personally do it. At least the Warden says that if I'm good, I could get out almost 5 before to when I'm supposed to. I doubt it. Given my luck, I'm gonna be here for 5 months _longer_. Tommorow, Wednesday, is when we get to send out letters, which they let us do once a week. To bad they're not allowed to write anything back. Trust me, if they could, I would've written one to my Dad telling him What I think of him a_ long _time ago. _

-Chase Mathew Brighton

Motherfuckin' Day one

Jerome was here!

A/N: Well, how do you like the first Chapter?


	2. The Chase Dent Fixing Program

A/N: So I know I said I'd write this every Monday, but I've came up with a better system. For every 2 Chapters of _**Of PlayStations and Grape Soda, **_I will write 1 chapter of this.

_Today was even worse, Because I actually ate the food they served here. Blah. There is no description for how bad it is, so I choose "blah". Anyway, I was thinking about something. I'm going to be a Rapper when I get out of here. Hell, I've already released my first Album. So I could writ my thoughts, as well as some of my life stories, So I'll start: For those of you who think my first kiss was with Jade West, here's a little story. This takes place maybe a day before that day when Jade and Cat sang at the Kareoke Dokie. _

Chase was all alone in his apartment, his Grandma was out getting beer or something. Chase reached under the couch out of boredom and frowned when he felt something. He pulled the item out to reveal a small case that was labeled: _For Emergencies _Chase Opened the case to reveal a small, 9mm Glock, fully loaded. Chase almost cried. All those years, all those _fucking years, _and he had an escape route, right there. Chase thought, "Maybe," and he held the gun to his temple, thoughtfully contemplating. Suddenly, the Gun was swiped from his grasp, and he looked up to see Cat, pale faced, and holding the gun pinched and away from her, like some Snake. Chase felt tears well up, and Cat slowly put the gun away and hugged him. Chase must have not heard her come in, he always left the door unlocked.

Cat brought them to the nearest park. It was raining, but she had a pink ladybug umbrella, orange raincoat, matching pants, and blue boots. Chase was just in everyday attire. No, he was not superhuman, he didn't possess the power to resist cold, he just decided this was his punishment. She turned to him. "Your to beautiful to lose," She whispered. She slowly leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was small and gentle, but Chase shoved her against a wall, and the kiss deepened, and Cat gasped every time they separated for air. Chase suddenly realized what he was doing, and stopped. Simple. But Cat returned to her original bubbly self, giggling and jumping in puddles. It was than Chase decided, cold, watching Cat look at a double Rainbow in awe, that he would always be there to protect Cat.

_So there you go._

_Chase Mathew Brighton_

_MotherFuckin' Day 2_

Haylay was leaning against a wall, staring at Beck and Andre. They were smiling and talking about who knows what. She walked over and grinned. "Hey, you guys, what's up?" They turned around. She noticed Beck put something in his pocket. "You'll see at lunch." The bell rang. Haylay was extremely frustrated. Why couldn't she just be told what was going on. "J-Dog!" She saw the small girl walking with Kitty, and she ran to them. She raised an eyebrow. "Who _is _Chase?" J-Dog put her hands on her hips. "If you_ must _know, Chase came to School before me, he arrived with severe physiological problems, but he fought and still fights through it. He also had a parole officer for multiple crimes. He defended me on my first day of school, and he's my Best Friend. He's in Juvey Right now for a few months. Now leave me _alone_. " She stalked off, leaving Haylay and Kitty. "Kitty, What did I do?" She took a deep breath. "She told me she feels like you're trying to replace Chase, and she won't let you." Cat suddenly gasped. "Pretty!" She followed Sinjin, who was carrying a rainbow water bottle.

Haylay arrived at the lunchtable and looked over Jade's shoulders. She was smiling and laughing at a piece of paper. "What's that, Jade?" She asked her innocently. "None of your business!" J-Dog Snapped. "It's ok, Lyan, She can see," Said Jade, raising an impatient eyebrow. She slowly slid the letter over to Haylay, as if she was giving away her lifeline.

` _Dear Friends: _

_ How is ya'll? Yeah, The lockup pretty much sucks my balls. I end up getting Jerome as a Cellmate, can you believe? He is at least leaving me alone, so far. I'm getting through, but it's also boring as _FUCK. _I've been acting good, but I swear that warden turns her back and I'm flipping her off. They only let me send letters once a week, and you aren't supposed to write back, because they afraid you gonna send me drugs or something._

_ Chase Mathew Brighton. _

Haylay was with Tori, they were working on writing a small play. Haylay was not really helping, she was buried deep in the couch. Tori turned around, smiling. "What's with all the sad sounds?" She smirked. Haylay moaned. "Why'd I have to come to Hollywood Arts _now?" "_What do you mean_," _asked Tori, "Do you not like it here?" "No, it's just that I'm stuck in all this Chase stuff, and I don't get it." Tori sighed, "Look, Chase left a huge Dent In us when he had to leave. We all loved him. He was Kitty's protector, my friend, Andre's beat maker, Beck's amusement, J-Dog's best friend. Heck, he even got Jade pregnant." Haylay sat up. She did not know that! She thought it was Beck or someone who was the Father. "Hey, Can we finish this tomorrow? I have to get home." Without waiting for an answer, she bolted out, heading for her old Camry.

She had a plan. She just hoped it would work.

The Chase Dent Fixing ProgramStep one

Learn everything about him.

Step Two

Learn all the connections he had with each individual person.

Step Three

"Wean" Each person off painful memories

Step Four

Create good memories with them

A/N: So, do you think her plan will pull through?


	3. Of Videos

A/n: So this is a lot longer and it has _some _more plot in it.

Chase tossed and turned in bed. He was clearly having a nightmare.

He was up on stage, rapping and bringing down the house. He was dissing some rapper, anger and power surging his fast flow. He looked out in the crowd of faceless people and saw hair of Red Velvet Cupcakes. Her face was clearly shocked at his harsh words, and she suddenly ran away crying.

_ Chase gasped and dropped his mic. He dove into the crowd. They mistook it and began forcing him to Crowd Surf. "Get OFF!" He screamed. No one heard him and kept carrying him. He managed to fight them off and raced after Cat._

_ He eventually found her in a Dressing room. He didn't even _know _they had dressing rooms. The label said: "You better talk to her!" He frowned. Who put __that __that there? He saw her crying, rubbing her red eyes. He whispered. "What's the matter, lil' Kitty?" She turned around and stomped her foot. "Don't "Lil' Kitty" me!" _

_ And she turned around again, crying. Chase wrapped one arm around her, trying to console her. She backed away in a panick. "Don't- Don't hurt me!" She cried in fear._

_ Chase was shocked. "I would never hurt you Kitty- I- I love you! You are the sweetest thing ever! Like Cotton Candy!" "But- You were saying bad and hurtful words up there!" she half-yelled in genuine confusion. Chase smiled and wrapped her in a hug. "Cat, that's how Rap works. Someone had been saying hurtful words to me, and I fought back." Cat looked more confusion. "So Rap is just one big fight? Don't you Rap for fun?" Chase smiled. "Always. I usually just Rap for fun! It's just that sometimes you have to show someone who's boss!" For a moment, she seemed consoled. Than she shoved him away with surprising force, un-Cat like force. "I=I don't believe you! I-I hate you!" _

Chase awoke with a gasp. He reached under his hard pillow and pulled out a stack of pictures. He found one of him and Cat. She was smiling with her arm around him, giving him a little kiss on the cheek. He was smiling, his arm around her. He sighed in relief and sunk back down on his pillow.

Haylay was tired as hell. She had been up all night, "researching". She quickly found out he had no Account _anywhere,_ but he was in many of his friends' Slap videos.

**Cat Interviews a Cute Boy!**

Cat was hanging upside down from her bed, smiling, as usual. "Hey guys, I guess it's that Time again!' The camera Cut so she was now laying down., and she was looking up into the camera. "This is another Cut Boy Interview. This boy is a really good friend of mine! He's really nice! And Cute!"

"Here he is!" cried Cat in excitement. A boy in red shorts, old beat up jordans, elm hat, and green eyes sat down next too her. He looked like the really untrusting and "I'm such a frickin' badass and you're not" type, but as soon as he looked at Cat, his eyes softened. "Hey, Cat," He smiled. "Hey, Chase! " She cried, hugging him tightly. She immediately got too the questions. "How many pints of Ice cream have you eaten in the past 48 hours?" She started. "Umm…. none, Cat you know I don't really eat that sh-" "How many slices of cake?" "Umm- none." Cat gasped. "How do you survive?" The camera cut. "Will you kiss mister- long neck?" "No." The camera cut again. "What's your favorite type of unicorn?" Chase frowned. "What's a Unicorn?" Cat gasped, than looked at the camera in pure shock.

Haylay stopped and clicked on another video.

**Jade's Profile Video**

Jade was sipping on a coffee in a dark room, quite a change to Cat's pink one. "Chase, COME HERE!" "No!" Jade smiled at the camera in an I'm-really-angry-right-now way. "I'm Jade." The camera cut. Chase was now next to her, looking annoyed. He glanced at the camera. "Is that shit recording?" Jade nodded. "But- Isn't there supposed to be a red light?" He asked, leaning forward and squinting.."There is," she said "But there's no red blinky thing!" Jade rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about, it's right there!" The camera cut so now the two were looking away in annoyance of one another. Jade sighed. "So, this is my boyfriend, Chase, and you girls better stay away! He hates all of you!" Chase rolled his eyes. The camera cut. Jade brought Chase's arm across her shoulder. "Tell me you love me." She said, almost desperately. "Say you are sorry!" Chase said, very seriously. Jade looked at her feet. "I'm Sorry." Chase smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love you very much." Jade smiled. "Kay." The Camera Cut. "I'm Jade, this is my Boyfriend. The End."

Haylay finished and headed to school. Chase clearly had a great relationship with Cat, even if he didn't know what Unicorns were, and a very weird relationship with Jade, although the two loved each other. She decided she'd work on Cat first.

"Hey, Cat!" Haylay said, sitting down. Cat looked up from her phone. "Oh, hi! Hey did you know we had a library? I didn't, so I just _had _to visit it when I found out!' She looked around. "So many books…." She whispered dreamily. Haylay frowned. "bUt where in Sikiowitz's class! Cat nodded. "Oh, I know!" Haylay just smiled in a fake sort of way. "So, what did you think of Chase?" Cat's eyes saddened with memories flowing across them, but her tone remained positive. "He was really great. He was my first kiss, you know!" Haylay looked up, shocked. "Really?" "Yeah, he almost shot himself, but I stopped him and than we kissed." Cat said, as if she was talking about the weather. "Why did he almost shoot himself?" she pressed, almost leaning forward. She held her excitement. Cat just smiled merrily, and said happily, "I don't think that's any of your business." She sing-songed. Haylay sighed. "What's it gonna take to get you not as depressed that he's gone?" Cat just smiled. "Just too see him and for him too call me Kitty again."

A/N: R/R WOULD MAKE ME EXPLODE WITH HAPPINESS. No, really.


	4. The Warden

A/n: N/a

Chase layed on his rock hard prison bed. He suddenly heard a creak from the top bunk. "Heyo, Kitty!" Jerome hissed. Chase frowned. "Shut up!" He growled. He and Jerome had managed to mutually respect each other;s privacy, and Chase didn't feel like brawling late at night. Jerome jumped down, his thick frame making almost no noise. "No this is important." Chase groaned and put a pillow over his ears. "Please, just let me go to sleep." Jerome sighed and began to climb back up. "Alright, I guess you don't want to get revenge on the warden." Chase shot up. "Keep talkin'"

Haylay was at Jade's house, having a sleepover. Over the past few days she and Jade had developed some sort of friendship. Jade was sitting there with fairly large tummy and at least 7 pints of empty ice-cream containers around her. Haylay had a plan. Jade had obviously knew Chase the best, so maybe she could get a history on him. "Jade, I know this is hard to talk about, but I'm just so confused." Jade tore her eyes from the Scream movie and raised an eyebrow. "Can you tell me a little bit more about Chase?"

Chase picked at the lock with his finger nail. He turned back to Jerome. "No Good." Jerome hissed in frustration. "What'll we do?" Gosh, he almost sounded like he whined! Chase had a light bulb. Being around Jade's evil and Sikowitzs' craziness hadn't been wasted! He winked at Jerome and stuck his face into the bars. The single nightgaurd was pacing past their cell. "Hey!" Chase whispered. The Guard raised an eyebrow. "Fuck You!" Chase whispered. The guy stood there stupidly until it sunk in. "Alright, that's a night's solitary confinement for you pal!" The guard fumbled with his keys until he unlocked the door. Chase and Jerome pulled him in. Chase held him in an arm lock as Jerome beat the fuck out of him. "Hey- Ohh- Stop-Ughgh!" He sunk to the floor as Jerome kneed him in the balls.

"Chase had a messed up past. He was beat up daily by the gang and abused by his Grandma. It got to the point where he had to steal for food. He got caught and was brought here with a parole officer. He got arrested after he beat up Cat's "boyfriend" for abusing her. Now he's in Juvey for about 7 more months." Jade concluded with a tear in her eye before turning back to the screen. Haylay smiled. _That _was helpful. She had a new plan in mind.

Jerome and Chase dodged the lights and knocked out Guards silently when necessary. After hours of searching, they finally found a hut at the edge of the Prison field labeled, in Gold, "Warden" Jerome walked forward and tried the door. "Locked, he hissed in frustration. Chase smiled and knocked. "Sir!" He called in a deep voice. He heard the man stirring, Inside. "What?" The middle aged man called from inside. "This is one of your Gaurds! We have 2 escaped prisoners!" The warden immediately opened the door. "Wha-?"

Haylay yawned. Jade had fallen asleep some 10 or so minutes ago. She was on her laptop looking up plane tickets for 6. Her dad worked for an airport, so all she had too do was login and she got, like, 75% discounts. She clicked on "_Cities" _and scrolled too "Detroit,"

The Warden tried to yell as Jerome held the man's mouth closed, and Chase carefully locked the door. Jerome let him go, and he stumbled backwards into the gray room. A disco ball hung from the roof and there was a dance floor , a few stripper poles, and a HUGE plasma screen Tv. "Damn," Chase and Jerome said at the same time. "What-wh-wh-wh?" The Warden said. Chase cracked his knuckles and grinned. "Hold still and it'll hurt less," He sneered.

Haylay smiled. She had successfully booked tickets too Detroit, leaving tomorrow. Now she just had to get the gang to agree….. She shuddered at what J-Dog would do too her if she even _looked _at her.

Chase easily flipped the man on to the carpeted ground, and Jerome swiftly kicked him across the face. A trickle of blood fell down his face and he jumped up through a clumsy punch at Chase. He easily dodged it and grabbed the man's arm and twisted it backwards. He yelled in pain. Jerome punched him across the face. "That's how you throw a punch, _bitch!_" Chase released his arm and pushed the man back, right onto the multi-colored dance floor. Chase saw him look at the covered "Red Alert!" button across the room. Chase knew what he was about too do before he even did it.

The Warden. Got up and began running for the button. Chase and Jerome chased him down and Jerome efficiently tackled him, pinning him too the ground. Chase smiled and stepped on his face. Jerome stood up and kneed him as hard as he could in the balls. The man now had blood running down his face and he was moaning, barely keeping his eyes open. Jerome lifted him up and said "Now what? We could kill him and than write a suicide note…." Chase waved that idea off. "Naw, they'll check the handwriting." He saw a pistol at the edge of a table and he picked it up. "I heard that if you hit a person hard enough in the head, they forget everything that happened in the last few hours." Jerome nodded and pushed the wardens head down, exposing the back of the head. Chase held the gun by the barrel and swung. The handle hit the man in the back of the head, not quite hard enough to break the skull. It worked like a charm. The man's eyes rolled back and he collapsed. They cleaned the blood off of him and slipped him back in the bed. Now they just had to do that to all the guards they'd "Taken Care" of.

A/N: Questions of the story: What do you think of Haylay's kind act? And what of Chase and Jerome working together?


	5. The Leader

A/N: O know, long time no see. The thing is, Ive been doing some stuff. Losing weight, dating some girls, I certainly hope my life has changed for the better. I'm going to make this chapter as long as possible, to celebrate.

_Dear Journal, _

_ I've been thinking for a while, and I guess I have a story. _

_ Story: _

** Chase walked slowly down the block, hands stuffed in pockets, golden cross hanging and dangling over his neck. He lifted a finer and brushed an overgrown hair out of his face. Owls were hooting off in the distance, as they were common in this part of the suburbs. He kicked a stray rock into a sewer, and caught a leaf that dared float in front of his face. He slowly took a left turn, than a right, and another right, and oh gosh it was like watching and episode of Nascar. He looked at the numbers he had written on his arm- 1-2-2-2-2-1-1. He assumed that was his address, but he wondered why it had to be so complicated. His own address was a simple 45, but only because he lived in an apartment. He finally found the drivewym, with a large RV parked in front of it. **_**"Strange, that looks like the one that old rapper used to use, Fat Biscuit." **_**He thought. He shrugged it off and walked slowly to the door. He slowly knocked on it, and he waited in the echo of his own thoughts while rustling told him that someone was coming to answer it. The door creaked open, and a woman with White skin and shoulder-length blonde hair answered, smiling widely. "Hello!" She sang the words melodiously, sending Chase's ears in disarray. He nodded and spoke in a small, crackly voice that barely had the energy to make it passed his lips. "Is Beck here?" The lady smiled and shook her head. "Not under this roof. He prefers living in that old thing," and she pointed to the RV parked so crudely in the driveway. Chase nodded in thanks and descended off the porch, and over to the door of the Recreational Vehicle. He once again knocked. Almost instantaneously, Beck's voice rang out, "Ring the doorbell!" Chase glared. He didn't like being teased. But he complied. After the stupid sound subsided, Beck's taller form opened the door and leaned against it. Answering Chase's impatient expression, Beck grinned and used the English language, rather than using Spanish, which he knew frustrated Chase to know end. "I like hearing it." Chase shrugged past him and looked around. "Nice place, Beck." He commented, taking a seat on the bed. Beck shrugged. "It's alright." He said modestly. Chase laughed and shook his head. The two dug around in Beck's closet (More like oversided cubby!" Until they found a poster board and some markers, each one a scent that matched it's color. They spent hours silently coloring it, writing stuff, and using Chase's (strangely) insane ability to draw the pictures. They finished at exactly 11:11 pm, and Chase stood up and stretched. "Nice," Beck said. They both marveled at the project they should have finished a week ago on the history of pop music. Chase grimaced. "Not the subject, but yeah, I'd say it get us a B in the class." Beck shrugged and tossed Chase a soda from where he was at the Mini Fridge that Chase had given him a week ago, since his Grandma had gotten a regular sized one to hold more beers. Chase began absentmindedly rifling through all the stuff they had rummaged through to get to the poster board and scented markers. He suddenly came across something that made his heart stop. It was a Spiderman coloring book, just like the ones he used to color when he was a kid, to keep him preoccupied when he was in the orphanage. He picked it up and began rifling through it. At first, they seemed eerily familiar, colored perfectly in the lines in a way that sort of rung a bell in Chase's head. That's when he got to page 12, and there was a picture that was still black and white of Spiderman pulling Dr. Octopus over a ledge by a web. He had been semi-literate back than, able to write a few words. Scrawled in red crayon, written over and over again, MOM DIE MOM DIE He frowned and flipped the pages, and all the way to the end (page 45) this was scrawled over and over again. That when Chase remembered everything, Himself Writing those words, a kid with long Black hair with whom he shared a room with, and him realizing his mom was dead, and not wanting to believe it. He wrote it down over and over again until he believed it, and he went crazy. The kid had shook him out of it, and silently backed away when Chase growled, **_**growled**_** at him. That was the day his Grandma came for him, and Chase left him behind. He turned to Beck, who was looking at him gloomily. "That's why you don't have the same last name as your parents." Chase whispered. Beck nodded. "I got out of there when I was 11." Chase laughed. "You kept it." Beck nodded, and watched as Chase fell to his knees and cried. No sorrow filled Beck's heart, just pity for the Guy who didn't deserve any of this, yet at the same time dealt with it. **

_Yeah. _

_ -Chase Taylor. _

Chase walked down the Mess hall, Jerome among others behind him. Chase had established himself as the leader of the place, and beat down whoever didn't believe him. He listened thoughtfully to the clicks his hard leather prison shoes made on the stainless steel floor, while he plowed a lane down the middle of the gray metal lunch tables. He knocked down a younger kid that dared crossed his path. Today, however, he didn't pursue the kid as he ran away, because today he had a different target. He located a small boy, maybe 14, sitting alone. Chase sniggered as his crew filed around the lunch table, surrounding it. Chase snapped his fingers, and immediately Jerome and another big guy named Josh reached forward and dumped the kid's lunch all over him. "Hey!" the kid protested. "Shut up," Chase snapped, hitting the kid across the head. The kid raised his hands in an X formation to block any more potential hits. Chase spoke, "Heard you be bullyin' one of my younger boys here." The kid turned Red and hissed. "I have no idea-" Chase kicked him off the bench, effectively cutting him off. "Save it," He hissed. One of the reasons he was leader here was because he was loyal to his cause, which was order. He kept order in this place, harming anyone who bullied and otherwise picked unfair fights, because the guards didn't.. "I protect my own," Chase growled, and the gang around him cheered and whooped. Chase smiled and called. "Eric!" Immediately a scrawny boy stepped out of the crowd. He obviously had a lower place in this place's hierarchy, and he whispered. "Yeah, he beat me up." Chase smiled. "There's your trail, what do you think, Boys, our should I say, Jury?" Immediately all of the men cried and whopped. "Guilty!" They called. Chase snapped his fingers again and pointed to four or five of the bigger boys. Chase and the rest watched as the four or five all dog-piled the boy and started beating him up. About 1 minute later, Chase cried, "Alright, he's had enough," The boy had a bleeding nose, as well as several severe bruises and cuts all along his body. "Next time it'll be 5 minutes," Chase spat, before they turned away. Suddenly, A guard called from across the room, "Hey! You!" He rushed forward, and looked like he was about to grab chase by the collar, but one glare and he immediately tore his hands away. "You have visitors. Follow me." Chase's heart lifted and he knew at once who was visiting him. He followed the Guard, giving Jerome a thumbs up, which meant he was in charge for the time being. Chase was handcuffed and lead to a small room with one window and one chair. He sat down and sighed as the guards strapped him as well to this chair. He inwardly smiled, though.

A/N: You like?


End file.
